Human Subjects Compliance Commitment Program's (HSCCP) long range goal is to strengthen the overall human subjects program by diminishing administrative bureaucracy and to strengthen the information base of researchers, so they can concentrate on the broader ultimate goal of protecting human subjects. A one year grant is proposed which has the primary goals: 1. To improve the quality of the human subjects program through enriching the educational program for stakeholders, faculty, key personnel, staff, IRB administrators and IRB members, and strengthening the infrastructure of the human subjects program; 2. To improve the delivery and exchange of information between the investigators, and administrators and IRB members. These goals will be achieved by the following specific objectives: 1. Create a heightened awareness of human subjects concerns relevant to human research investigators and key personnel; 2. Provide stakeholders with increased computer management capabilities; 3. Clarify the policies and procedures of the human subjects program; 4. Streamline the administrative process for all stakeholders. To achieve these goals, the following methods will be used 1. ProlRB Plus, Inc. will be subcontracted to provide a web module for the existing data management product; 2. Faculty liaisons will be trained to communicate information to their respective departments; 3. Guest speakers will be hired for presentations and additional workshops will be given to increase the viewer audience 4. Standard operating procedures will be revised and rewritten; 5. A casual employee will be hired to assist in the administration of the grant; 6. The computer education program will be enhanced by an add on device to make the administration of the education certification program easier.